Ah Tá
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Você não pode fugir, este anzol está enganchado em sua alma, se afastar te machuca sempre mais. É impossível de escapar, fomos fisgados em outras vidas, iremos permanecer dependentes dessa união. Una-se, é tortura viver vidas falsas, eu sou sua conexão com o eterno. - [NejiHina] -


**Você sabe quando alguém é sua alma gêmea? Me tirem essa dúvida, onegai...**

A vida é um evento engraçado de se entender, não vemos um palmo na frente do nosso nariz, sofremos ao tomar decisões por causa tanta incerteza, e de repente vem algumas coisas que parecem tão sublimes, como se houvessem sido cuidadosamente planejadas.

Você já sentiu a sensação de estar diante de alguém te conhece de outras conexões? Isso é raro, é confuso, é calmo, eu quero nadar nesse mar.

_Vamos de NejiHina meu casal ever! Não retratou a personalidade tão bem, mas adoro imaginá-los nesse amor puro que sei que existe, nunca precisaram de palavras._

_Neji vive, é surreal._

Obs: Perdoem os erros – não betado.

**Ah tá**

_**.**_

_Você não pode fugir, este anzol está enganchado em sua alma, se afastar te machuca sempre mais. É impossível de escapar, fomos fisgados em outras vidas, iremos permanecer dependentes dessa união._

_Una-se, é tortura viver vidas falsas, eu sou sua conexão com o eterno._

**.**

**.**

Era um dos primeiros dias dele na empresa e ele ainda não conhecia muita gente, aqueles rostos não eram tão familiares quanto deveriam ser e ele ainda não decorara os nomes de todos os colegas. Ele estava acompanhando um coordenador de departamento até uma reunião quando a viu, seus olhos se cruzaram e foi nítido o endurecimento de expressão e o acanhamento nas faces levemente enrubescida quando um rápido aceno de cabeça foi dado antes dos rostos voltarem-se firmes para a direção que iam. Era a primeira vez que ele a via desde que chegara, e não pode deixar de registrar aquela face ainda tão semelhante em sua memória, aquela garota não seria qualquer uma, mas ela não havia lhe dado atenção com aquele tímido olhar.

Neji havia guardado na memória as lembranças da garota meiga e tímida que conhecia, a que causava ciúmes, aquela cuja missão era protegê-la da vida. No fundo ele torcia para que naqueles anos todos ela houvesse continuado a ser sua menina, e que não acontecessem tantas novidades. Mas ele nunca esperou voltar, ele torcia pela felicidade dela.

Era manhã daqueles dias normais quando uma batida leve foi dada em sua porta e ele pode avistar aquela face sem jeito a adentrar sua sala, eles não eram amigos afinal, nunca foram, e espontaneidade não corria solto naquela família, nem na empresa ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse menção aquele sobrenome. Um cumprimento e um tímido sorriso, ela lhe oferecera as boas vindas depois de 8 dias, e pedira-lhe desculpas cordialmente, não gostaria de incomodá-lo com sua adaptação. Ela precisava de sua ajuda, e era uma boa maneira de cumprimentá-lo depois de tanto tempo, sua experiencia adquirida com os anos de estudo e estágio viria a ajuda-la com alguns projetos de longo prazo, ela sempre voltava a lhe pedir alguns números para considerar em seus novos trabalhos, e também não escondia o brilho nos olhos quando ele lhe questionava o motivo das solicitações, o andamento dos projetos e lhe oferecia seu ponto de vista, ela gostava de ouvi-lo, os lábios rosados curvavam-se num pequeno sorriso enquanto a voz máscula proferia aqueles argumentos tão bem contornados, e ele não resistia em invadir a vida pessoal dela e sempre questionar como estava o dia, suas emoções, ainda que sutilmente, ele gostava do tom da voz dela e de como seus olhos ficavam profundos ao parecer refletir suas emoções antes da resposta, ela gostava da maneira como se sentia verdadeira com ele, como queria concluir as frases sorrindo quando o ouvinte era ele, aqueles raros momentos sutis de alguns minutos poucas vezes por semana, onde tudo parecia tão natural ao passo que havia algo a mais. A maneira como a voz dele passou a ser uma sinfonia aos ouvidos dela a deixava esbaforida, o tempo passava.

E eles tinham química, ninguém negaria.

Ela não queria pensar naquela sensação de paz, mas ela buscava por isso, esperava, era bom. Seu dia estava leve quando de repente ele ligava para atualizar alguma informação que seria importante, sua voz, ela se recusava a pensar. Neji, quem diria.

Ele percebia que de repente passava dos limites, algumas perguntas tão diretas e apressadas, ele odiava demonstrar tanto interesse, ser tão transparente assim, ela ria timidamente de seus exageros, mas sua curiosidade era maior, ele não podia perder aqueles poucos raros momentos semanais, precisava saber o que se passava com ela, conhece-la. Precisava, mas não sabia o porquê.

Eles tinham sintonia, mas era puro, e era puro, e era puro e leve. Não havia certezas, pensamentos dissecante de sentimentos, ou dúvidas. Eles só torciam no íntimo inconscientemente para que o relógio do mundo corresse, e os unisse naquele lugar de luz que sabiam existir. Era calmo, e era quente, e era como a força gravitacional do universo, no inconsciente eles sentiam que estavam ligados, interligados, misturados, necessitados daquele calor e que não havia muito tempo, mas esses pensamentos nunca existiam, não havia pressa, apenas aquela sensação. Na cabeça só havia as conversas repassadas várias vezes, os detalhes observados, o som da voz, o questionamento de respostas não tão claras ou de perguntas tão incompreensíveis, onde ele queria chegar, ela se perguntava. O que se passava na cabeça dela, era a vez dele. O que temos?

O aperto no peito algum dia sempre vinha, e era quando ele demonstrava atenção a uma executiva bela, parecia interessado nas respostas dadas, ele tinha as mesmas curiosidades? A conexão não é somente nossa? Ela parecia evasiva as vezes, ou grosseira em tratamentos rígidos, sempre sorria com aquela doçura para outros, simpática demais, não havia diferenças, não é somente comigo? Não temo isso?

O que temos?

Ela sempre se sentia receptiva demais quando ele solicitava, e isso a chateava. Esses sentimentos estavam ganhando proporção. Ela notava, ele notava, mas o que havia entre eles? Esse abismo seria transpassado alguma vez? Eles sentiam, sim seria. Mas poderia ser para sempre uma linha tênue e delicadas, suave e de paz, conectado ao coração, mas nunca chegando ao plano físico, isso amedrontava. Neste mundo não é possível amar alguém, viver com alguém e manter a linha tênue ligada à alma com outro alguém, a linha deveria ser cortada e parecia injusto.

Ela não gostava do sentimento de pré-sofrimento que sentia sempre com as ausências, as incertezas, seria uma loucura sua? Deveria dar atenção aos seus outros pretendentes? Por que de repente a vida parecia estar mais leve e somente aquela sensação importava? Estaria perdendo tempo? Parecia que sim, ele era como a onda do mar, da mesma sorte que vinha, de repente era como se houvesse desaparecido no horizonte. Aquele sentimento, ela não entendia, houve frustação. E ele não gostava da verdade que ela tratava os demais, tão natural, tão fácil, é diferente comigo? Por que me sinto assim? Mas ele sentiu quando ela se afastou, eles sentiam um ao outro. Ao se cruzarem num corredor, eu já sei o que se passa... mas é confuso, nós dois.

Eles tinham questões.

Ela tinha fases, aqueles sentimentos eram complexos, onde estaria a chave para esse segredo? O que é isso, é real? É recíproco ele se perguntava.

Ela aceitou um convite para sair, ele soube pelas noticias que correm rápido quanto um guepardo, e o coração apertou, por que? Não temos nada? O mundo ainda é cinza. Mas Neji não podia deixar de ser quem era e ele sempre seria protetor com ela, seria ciúme?

Eles sentiam, sentiam um ao outro.

Ele convidou algumas garotas, o universo é um lugar confuso, quais decisões estão ao meu alcance? Estou tentando viver, estou tentando acertar. Não temos nada, nunca houve, era minha imaginação. Nutriam amor fraternal.

Eles eram confusos, mais um dia normal, perguntas e respostas, almoço juntos, sorrisos e olhares. Eu não deveria ter afastado você, te causado essa impressão, eu tenho medo de perder isso, quero manter isso, estou feliz aqui. E logo após gentilezas com estranhos, afastamentos e evasivas, interesse em terceiros, por que me trata como se eu não existisse? Eu devo parar de enlouquecer por isso...

Mas eles eram compatíveis, suas almas vibravam na mesma sintonia, era pecado renunciar a isso, por que me põe tão louca.

Fazia meses, nunca nada mudou. Sentimentos vão e vem sempre inconstantes e ela não esperou jamais aquele beijo. Ele atravessou o abismo, como teve forças?

Era noite, uma reunião até tarde, m convite para um drink, o frio incessante na barriga o choque do abismo se dissolvendo, mas era impossível ele deixar de existir. Nada é impossível nesse mundo, e almas predestinadas se atraem como polos opostos de um imã. Somos fogo e brasa, somos quentes, somos brasa, somos vapor.

Os lenções da cama dele eram brancos e macios, a seda brilhava contra a penumbra e ela não sabia de estava certo aquele ato, estavam bêbados? A linha tênue estaria sendo superada?

Era impossível dizer não.

Não havia nada pacífico, havia fogo, havia brasa, e havia conexão, mas ela resistiu. Dormiram. As noites podiam ter ainda mais paz? Por que sonhei com anjos brilhantes e meus olhos descansaram tão bem? Não posso perder sua presença.

Não posso mais perder.

As curtas conversas se tornaram mais frequentes e o brilho naqueles olhos estavam lá, era impossível resistir aqueles lábios quando estavam se movendo para exaurir música aos meus ouvidos. Beijos, beijos e o desejo de fundição, era quente e morno, desesperado e terno. Éramos nós.

Há quantas vidas nos conhecemos?

Era um dia comum, eram beijos não tão discretos e de pequenas aproximações. Era a terceira semana, ela disse "sim" por de trás daquela mesa com pastas e papeis, sua cadeira confortável era feita de nuvens? Ele estava beijando seu anelar enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Quantas palavras foram ditas? Por que tinham a certeza de que seriam felizes? Ele era sexy, mistério. Ela era tentação, indecifrável.

Uma casa arejada, uma varanda ampla, a luz do sol, a luz da lua, uma cozinha aconchegante, o vapor quente das panelas na tarde de sábado, era rotina, ele a amava, ele era amado. Cozinhavam, amavam. Sua casa morna, assim como o amor de vocês. Linha tênue, impartível, certeza de amor eterno, paz. Nos amamos em outras vias? Seu olhar me acalma.

Os lenções de seda, os cabelos escuros, por que na cama não temos tanta postura, não bastam olhares e beijos singelos, eles aquecem meu coração o dia todo, tanto calor acende essas brasas. Me dê mais, ainda não toquei um outro plano essa noite, minha alma precisa disso. Você é minha fuga, minha paz, minha concentração. Você é a montanha da minha meditação. Você não pode se afastar de mim, estamos amarrados, há abismos em volta, não fuja, longe de mim não existe oxigênio, e como é bom respirar o seu ar aconchegante.

Não seja possessivo, minha alma está ligada à sua, e não há no mundo esse ar tropical, me devolva meus pulmões, minha sanidade está afetada. O mundo não pode parar o seu amor, nenhum mal me atormenta, onde você esteve? O meu amor é indestrutível, ele está na atmosfera, impossível captura-lo, se envolva, morra por ele, exista por ele. Respire.

Estamos unidos além disso. Aproveitemos mais essa vez.


End file.
